


Fall To Your Knees

by Asspounder4000 (Megalomaniacal), Megalomaniacal



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: ? - Freeform, Begging, Hand Jobs, I'll add more as I go on, M/M, Oral Sex, Rim, Rimming, gays, prince AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalomaniacal/pseuds/Asspounder4000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalomaniacal/pseuds/Megalomaniacal
Summary: Dennis wants to see just how much control he has over his servant.---This might become multiple short chapters just so I can explore different types of kinks w these two in this auBc of that, the chapters will prob be shorter than my normal fic chapters





	1. Chapter 1

Dennis was a prince. Mac was one of his servants. Dennis also, as Mac had discovered over time, was the biggest pervert in the whole damn kingdom. He had numerous paintings of naked ladies stashed under his beds- painted by himself and various others. His bed was gorgeous, large and soft and beautiful, and he used it to hide his dirty images under. The canopy-style curtains on each side of the bed covered him when he wanted to look through his artwork. Mac had found it all one day when he had been cleaning the room.

He was basically Dennis's personal servant. He lived in a closet sized room next to Dennis's with one of the dungeon servants named Charlie. There was even a little bell in the room that rang whenever Dennis needed something from him and pulled the rope. Sometimes he'd just get bored and have Mac come clean his room over and over, just for some source of amusement. Mac found him absolutely insufferable. Sometimes he'd brag about all the women he'd fornicated with. He'd even painted pictures of himself partaking in sexual activities, just to tell Mac a story. 

What Mac really hated was when Dennis rang the damn bell in the middle of the night, which is exactly what he was doing then. Mac groaned, sitting up in bed, pulling on one of his somewhat clean shirts and a random pair of shorts lying on the floor. Dennis didn't normally care about what Mac wore if it was late at night. He dragged his ass out of the room, ignoring Charlie's complaints, and headed over to Dennis's. He let himself in, almost choking on his breath when he saw him standing ass naked in the middle of the room. Painting. Of fucking course. 

"Took long enough, McDonald." Dennis scolded, not turning away from his canvas. "I've spilled some of my paints. I need you to clean them." 

Mac sighed, rolling his eyes. He could clearly see that no paint had been spilt- the floor was crystal clear. "All due respect, Master, but I see no paints on the floor." 

Dennis chuckled, turning around to shake his head, making eye contact with Mac. "Not on the floor, you idiot." He gestured to his naked torso, inviting Mac's gaze to shift downward and focus on...

"You've spilt paint in a rather private area, sir. I am not sure how you would like to go about cleaning it. Water may not suffice with the paints."

"I'm sure saliva will do just the trick."

Mac looked back up at him, dumbfounded. Was Dennis really that fucking bored? He knew Dennis liked to embarrass him, but really?

"I do not think that is proper, My Lord." 

"Are you not to do whatever I tell you? Now come closer and clean up what I have asked you to."

Mac sighed but nodded, moving over to where Dennis stood and slowly, carefully kneeling in front of him. Dennis had made Mac do plenty of humiliating things before. He'd had to bathe him, help him dress, clean his sheets, choose what dirty photographs he should examine that night. One time Dennis had made Mac watch as he masturbated. Another time Dennis had made Mac strip nude, just to make remarks about every single part of his body. 

Dennis huffed, impatient, and Mac leaned in to lick a stripe of paint trailing down from his belly button. It tasted oddly sweet, like a frosting or a cream as opposed to paint. He wasn't going to complain. He'd rather a random seemingly edible substance than toxic paint. He wasn't sure why Dennis had been using frosting to paint a large pair of female breasts on canvas, but he knew better than to ask. 

He made sure to clean all the frosting from the small trail of hair leading down to the base of Dennis's cock. One of Dennis's hands moved down to grab hold a fistful of Mac's hair, soft and messy from being asleep. Mac managed to clean all of Dennis's lower abdomen, along his thighs, ignoring the older man's soft moans. He stopped when the last area left was his cock. 

"Master, I'm not sure how to continue with the cleaning." Mac swallowed hard, very aware of the fact that Dennis's penis was not only erect, but had precome dribbling out of the slit. "This is a very personal area, sir, and I don't think it would be right of me-"

Dennis interrupted him with an extremely loud sigh, one all too fitting for a spoiled prince. "You are my servant, McDonald, and you are to do as I say. And I say to clean up the rest of the mess."

"People will think you are a sodomite, master, if anyone catches us here." 

"McDonald, clean." Dennis snapped, voice cold and harsh. Mac nodded quickly and got to work dragging his tongue along Dennis's shaft, tonguing along his balls, licking up and down to make sure he didn't leave any trace of whatever the colorful substance was. Both of Dennis's hands were holding his hair now, the prince's head tipped back, skin flushed as he painted softly. 

The only place remaining for Mac to clean was the head of Dennis's cock. He paused for a moment before leaning in to trace his tongue along it, noting the bitter taste of precome as it smeared onto his tongue. He felt one of the hands leave his hair and then Dennis was stroking his cock fast and hard right in front of his face, other hand holding him in place. 

"Master, you- we shouldn't-"

Mac cut off as Dennis groaned obscenely loud and something hot and wet splattered across his cheeks, drops of come landing on his lips, dribbling down his chin. He didn't even try to move away, eyes almost comically wide as Dennis kept stroking himself, forcing out every last drop until Mac's cheeks were covered in splatters of his come. 

"Don't wipe it off." Dennis ordered after taking a few moments to catch his breath, gesturing for Mac to stand. Mac ignored his own erection and stood up, flushing slightly as Dennis looked him up and down. "Keep it there, you hear me? I'll know if you try to wipe it off before coming to attend to me in the morning."

"Yes, sir." Mac nodded quickly, licking his lips. He could taste Dennis's come on them, smearing onto his tongue. 

"Also," Dennis reached down, softly smacking the bulge in Mac's pants and causing him to jump just a tiny bit. "Don't touch this. Just go back to your room and go to bed, okay?"

"Yes, sir." Mac repeated, face flushed brightly as Dennis gave him a shove toward the door. He ignored it as the older man smacked his ass on his way out, hurrying to get back to his room and go back to bed. 

He wiped his face on his shirt before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just rimming. That's it. And it's poorly written and rushed   
> I can't believe I fucking used the word orifice in porn god what a prick

Mac had literally just gotten into bed when the bell rang. He was already in his boxers, comfortably sliding under the covers, and then the god damn rope jerked and the bell started ringing. He heard Charlie groan in the bed across the tiny room. 

"At least you don't have to get up." Mac grumbled, reluctantly getting out of his bed and stretching, throwing on a random set of clothing before walking out of his room and over to Dennis's, knocking on the door. 

"Come in!" 

Mac rolled his eyes and opened the door, freezing in the doorway at the sight of Dennis, once again completely nude, resting on the bed. His ass was lifted, his back angled downward, head rested sideways on the pillow so he could watch the door, smirking when Mac walked in. 

"De- Master, why are you positioned like this?" Mac spoke, following his words with a deep sigh. He looked away, not wanting to see Dennis's ass lifted up in the air, looking bigger and rounder than usual due to the angle. 

Dennis sighed dramatically, looking coyly over at his servant. "You see, McDonald, my... orifice, if you will, is- as most are after strenuous activity- sore. I would like you to appease this soreness."

"Do you want me to, like, get you some ice?" Mac asked tentatively, shifting his gaze to look at Dennis's face, only his face. 

Dennis actually laughed and Mac was sure he would've shaken his head if it were physically possible at such an angle. "That won't be necassary. I hear that, often, a skilled tongue can soothe sore muscles."

"Where the fuck did you hear that?" Mac blurted out without thinking, quickly flushing red and hurrying to apologize. "I'm sorry, sir, I didn't mean to speak to you like that, I just-"

"That's alright, McDonald, you'll just have to redeem yourself by working out that tongue. Or, perhaps, I could show you what exactly causes soreness in the muscles of the anus, if you'd prefer?" 

The way Dennis was speaking was driving Mac up a wall, talking as if he was so important, so educated and superior- but he pushed his annoyance aside, shaking his head as he walked over. "No, prince, I'll just- I'll just help with yours."

"I guess I'll have to show you some other time then." Dennis sighed as Mac moved to kneel up on the bed behind him, staring a bit at the curves of his ass. 

"Are you sure this is sanitary, master?" 

"I am clean, McDonald, yes. Now get to work."

Mac hesitantly leaned in, sticking his tongue out and slowly stroking the tip of it over Dennis's hole. He heard Dennis let out a bit of a shaky breath at the contact and slowly dragged his tongue around, tracing a small circle. He wasn't sure how this was supposed to soothe sore muscles. He was pretty sure that was bullshit. Dennis just wanted to get rimmed. He'd gotten a lot more graphic with his requests lately, directly involving Mac in his attempts to get himself off. 

If he was being honest with himself, Mac kind of liked the arrangement. Not that he'd admit it, even with his tongue pushing inside the other man. 

"Mm, that's good." Dennis praised, closing his eyes. "Feels good."

Mac felt his cheeks flush and he pulled his tongue out before slowly pushing the tip back in, seeing how far he could push it in. Leave it to Dennis to make it more obscene and vulgar than it already does. 

"I was so sore from fucking myself, Mac." Dennis purred, the nickname causing Mac to momentarily pause. "Don't stop now."

Mac quickly resumed, tongue pulling out and circling Dennis's hole before pushing in again, trying to ignore the way his own cock was stirring in his pants. He could feel Dennis clenching around him, as if Mac were fucking him with something other than just his tongue, and Mac's mind turned to thoughts of standing behind Dennis, pushing in, fucking him until he was sobbing and begging for more-

Mac actually moaned, the vibrations against Dennis's skin causing him to moan as well, the sound snapping Mac out of his thoughts. Mac pulled back for a second. 

"Dennis, should I-"

"Just do what I told you." Dennis interrupted. Mac knew better than to try and talk again, even if he was about to ask if Dennis wanted Mac to touch him more. After a few more minutes being rimmed, Dennis took care of that himself- reaching back to wrap a hand around his dick. Mac noticed immediately, Dennis's moans increasing in volume, his hips shifting, the sound of skin on skin. 

"That's it, Mac, keep going, c'mon," Dennis grunted, pushing his hips back towards Mac. 

Mac did as he said, practically fucking the older man with his tongue until he came, leaning back as Dennis shuddered and came all over his expensive bedsheets. 

"Uh... Dennis?" Mac mumbled, wiping his mouth on his arm as he looked down at the prince who'd laid down flat on the bed. "Should I go?"

"Yeah, yeah." The older man grumbled. "Just come back to clean my sheets in the morning." 

"Okay." Mac stood up, shrugging. "Goodnight."

Dennis didn't respond.


	3. Chapter 3

Mac was jerking off. 

His cock was thick and heavy and warm in his hand, his fingers wrapped firmly around it. He was lying in bed, back propped up against the wall his bed was pushed against, tipping his head back to rest against it. Dennis hadn't called on him for any weird 'favors' lately. He had still done little things that stuck in Mac's head- hurriedly pulling his clothes on as Mac walked in, making Mac wash his sheets much more than usual, leaving a pencil drawing of two men having sex out on his bed one of the times Mac came in- two men that looked suspiciously like Dennis and Mac. It had been a month since he'd rimmed Dennis, and the prince had been practically teasing him the whole time. Subtly patting his ass as he walked by. Mac was getting a bit frustrated. Even when Dennis had been making Mac perform oral on him, he never got Mac off. 

Was laying with another man wrong? Mac was sure it was, all the books when he was younger said so, but it was Prince Dennis asking. Prince Dennis starting it, encouraging it. 

Mac imagined Dennis naked, bent over the bed, hand reached back, long fingers dipping inside himself, stretching himself open, getting ready for Mac's cock. Moaning. Mac played the memory of Dennis's moaning in his head, hips jerking as he did, gasping softly and biting his lip to keep from making any more noise. His cock was leaking precome onto his hand. 

And then the horrible, loud, annoying, stupid bell from hell rang. Mac was tempted to scream in frustration. He angrily stood up, stuffing his cock into his pants and tossing on a shirt. He'd already cleaned Dennis's whole fucking room. Charlie was off helping Dee. All he wanted was ten or fifteen minutes in his room by himself- that was all! But no, that fucking prick Dennis Reynolds had to ring the fucking bell. 

Mac was practically fuming as he walked out of his room and over to Dennis's, not bothering to knock. Dennis was sitting on the bed, looking up to smirk at him. He was fully clothed. 

"Hello, McDonald." 

"Master Reynolds." Mac nodded, speaking through gritted teeth. "What do you need?"

"Ah, I figured you may be bored, as Charlie is cleaning for my bitch of a sister. Come, have a seat."

"Oh, no sir. I'm just fine, trust me."

"No, no, don't be silly. What's the saying? Idle hands are the Devil's workshop." 

That must've been why Dennis was such a whore then, Mac figured. Everyone did his work for him, leaving his hands plenty of time to be idle. Mac reluctantly- very reluctantly, walked over to sit on the short velvet stool next to Dennis's bed. 

"It looks like you have an issue." Dennis teased, looking down to Mac's crotch then back up to his face. Mac wished he could slap the older man. 

"Oh no, I am just fine, my lord." Mac replied, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. 

"Really?" Dennis reached over, pressing his palm against Mac's crotch and causing the younger man to inhale sharply and look away. "You seem rather tense." 

"I am perfectly fine, thank you." Mac grit his teeth. 

"Now don't be cross with me, McDonald. You are my servant, remember? So, since I'm so kind, why don't you take care of your problem?" When Mac moved to stand, Dennis placed a firm hand on the younger man's muscular thigh. "Not in your room, right here." 

"With all due respect, sir, I-"

"Pants off, McDonald."

Mac's face burned bright red as he wiggled uncomfortably out of his pants and boxers, letting them fall to the floor, his cock still fully erect and curved up toward his stomach.

"What were you doing before I called you in here?" Dennis was watching him with dark eyes, still smirking. "Be honest." 

"I was- I was relaxing, sir." 

Dennis rubbed his thumb over the leaking head of Mac's cock. "Yeah? Relaxing while this strained in your pants, huh? Tell the truth, Mac. Now." 

Mac was a bit startled by how sharp Dennis's voice had gotten so quickly. "I was stroking myself, sir." He managed through gritted teeth. 

"Did I tell you that you could do that?"

Mac's eyes widened for just a second before he shifted his gaze down to the floor. "I was not aware that I needed permission for such a personal matter."

"You do now." Dennis shifted over, lifting himself up a bit to lean in closer to Mac, lips just inches from his ear. "You will not get yourself off without permission. You will not even touch this gorgeous, thick cock of yours without asking. Got it?"

Mac swallowed hard. "And how will you know if I follow these rules?" It was a risky thing to say, to challenge the prince's orders. 

Dennis's eyes darkened. "Oh, I will. And you will be punishing accordingly, trust me. Now get to work." 

Mac nodded, trying to conceal the annoyance on his face. Who was Dennis to tell him he couldn't masturbate? He was a human being, for god's sake. 

Mac wrapped his fingers around his cock, ignoring the way that Dennis's commanding voice sent jolts of arousal buzzing through his nerves. He closed his eyes, images of the older man's pale, slender body invading his thoughts, all sharp edges and soft skin, light curls of hair on his chest but none near his cock. 

"No, no- open your eyes." Dennis cooed, placing two fingers under Mac's chin and lifting it, looking into the servant's pretty green eyes. "What are you thinking about?" 

Mac whined and shifted a little, mouth shut. Dennis asked again and Mac's face flooded an even deeper shade of red. 

"Is it me? Hm? Is it?" Dennis teased, smirk growing when Mac looked away. He could hear Mac rapidly stroking his cock, squirming on the stool. "I bet it is. What about me, Mac? Are you thinking about fucking me? Me fucking you? Come on, baby boy, answer me." 

"Y-yes." Mac finally choked out, wishing he could drop his head and come quickly, spare himself the embarrassment. 

"Tell me what you're thinking. Every detail. Come on, Mac, maybe I'll even help you jerk off." 

Mac's cock twitches in his hand and he took a deep, shaky breath. "I-I'm thinking about you-"

"Every. Detail." Dennis repeated, voice cooling. 

"You, naked, y-your ass up in the air, like when I ate you out, except- except you're fingering yourself. And you call me in, and you're getting all prepped for me-" Mac's voice cracked, hips jerking up just a little bit. 

"Prepped for you? What do you mean?"

Dennis knew exactly what he meant. 

"For me to fuck you. Letting me fuck you into the mattress and- and, fuck, moaning, your moaning, Dennis," 

Dennis reached down, slowly placing his hand on top of Mac's, helping him stroke his cock.

Mac didn't know where it came from, but he found himself begging for Dennis to let him come. "Please, Den- master- prince- fuck, I'm gonna come, can I-"

"Mm, go ahead. Come all over my hand, Mac, come on." Dennis purred. 

Mac came almost immediately, hips jerking as Dennis steadily stroked him through his orgasm, milking out every drop. Mac watched through half-lidded eyes as Dennis lifted his hand and licked Mac's come off of it, grinning coyly. 

"Ready to return the favor?"


End file.
